Hazel Colored Jealousy
by SimplySummer
Summary: "Tony, n-" she was cut off by his lips anxiously meeting hers. Her body melted against his and she let him take over, just for this second. First One-Shot, me venting about the new WhitneyxTony relationship. Pepperony.


**Whitney? Seriously Tony…**_**seriously**_**…a-hem; sorry just blowing off some steam. Good use for a fanfiction story ;) If I owned Iron Man I wouldn't be complaining about Whitney now would I? P.S. First One-shot; courteously fueled by hatred for Whitney Stane.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Drew looks at me'…<em>the Taylor Swift song rung into her ears and Pepper growled at her iPod as she punched the next button firmly. It was free period and she so desperately wanted to get her mind off the fire that had been engulfing her the past few days.

"Stupid Whitney" Pepper grumbled as she homed in on the lyrics, '_Well,_ _I don't want the whole world, the sun, the moon, and all they're light; I just wanna be the only- '_Gag! Pepper thought wanting to throw the hand held contraption.

"Really?" she asked harshly as she gave a death glare to the piece of tech in her hand. She flicked the button off and pulled the little nubs out of her ears. She sighed at her defeat, and gently laid herself down atop the cool concrete of the rooftop; it somewhat soothed her. She stared desperately at the blue sky above her; playing around with shapes in her mind as clouds drifted by. She propped her head in the palm of one of her hands and let the other slump lazily over her stomach.

Tony was absentmindedly making his way to the lid of the building. Police scanner reports broadcasted in his headset; the city was deemed calm by Iron Man at the moment. 'Whitney Stark?' he questioned cockily in his mind, "Hmm" sounded on his lips not only at the thought, but at the sight of Pepper. Tony cleared his throat as he wandered to her place on the concrete.

Pepper jumped a bit, caught off guard by the sound. "Hey Tony" she greeted realizing her company, one side of her lip tugging down gently at the name that she had exhaled.

Stark's face distorted slightly with worry, "You okay Pep?" He asked crouching down to her level.

"Just…_peachy"_ she almost spit, but tried to refrain herself from the growl. Tony's eyebrows pulled together at this, he reached for the hand that lie on her stomach and let his hand rest upon hers; only to feel a small quiver ripple underneath his touch. He smirked at the reaction.

"I think I know you a little better than that Pepper" he told her. She withdrew her hand from under his, and sat herself upright pulling her knees to her chest.

"You are _not_ my favorite person right now Tony" she told him seriously.

An eyebrow lifted "I know," he stated slyly "Happy is". She rolled her eyes.

"Happy is a great person, and an awesome guy" she defended, "he actually listens, and treats me like I'm tangible, and tells the truth, and—"he placed a finger on her lips.

"Okay, okay I get it Pepper, you're still mad at me. I should've told you about the Whitney thing sooner." He apologized again; she shooed his hand from her face.

"I could care less about that arrogant, spoiled, rich _girl._ I mean seriously Tony; Whitney? Were you really serious about telling her you're Iron Man? Because I think that is a _really_ bad idea." In her rant she had brought herself onto her knees, overlooking him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk about her like that Pepper. Why is that a bad idea? She's saved all of us more than once and she's even helped Iron Man. She's a fighter already; why not make it official?"

"Maybe you forgot she's Stane's daughter Tony. And she is _no_ friend of mine I mean I'm no fan girl, or groupie, or—"she shook her head at herself, straying from the point, "and not to mention you and Rhodey both would be drooling too much to even focus on crime" She smirked at her last words. Tony brought himself to his feet, offering Pepper a hand up, she declined and pushed herself off the ground.

"She's my friend Pepper, why can't you just accept that?"

"Why can't you accept the fact that I can't stand her? Have you even heard some of the things she's said to me? She'd probably just sell you out to her father if you told her." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him again. His lips drew into a frown and his brow was furrowed.

"She is not Gene Pepper." She shrugged his hand from her shoulder.

"No she's almost worse, she's a Stane," she looked at the ground her face was flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"And Happy, is just…Happy," he said throwing the insult right back, her fiery eyes latched in that breathtaking blue gaze, "Seriously?" he asked her, "Happy?"

She rolled her eyes yet again "changing the subject? Ya know Tony," she began as she gave him a wicked lopsided smile, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were _jealous_ of Happy" she told him, turning the table once more. He brought his hand to the back of his neck, and he felt his cheeks go hot. His eyes flickered from the ground to her deathly glare; suddenly his eyebrow lifted.

He snickered; "like you're jealous of Whitney, Pep?" he smiled please with his comeback. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper crimson.

"As if!" she declared, "Do you have any idea what a tease is Tony, huh?" she poked a finger at his chest, bringing her face only inches from his, letting him see the fire burn even brighter in her eyes.

"Uh—"he stammered, as his eyes searched around for an answer, then locked into Pepper's. He placed his hands gently on her hips and brought her even closer; a wild grin emerged when he could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. "Not exactly" he answered, and she tried to pull away from him.

"It's exactly what you're doing right now Tony; as if you didn't already know_"_ her voice dripping with sarcasm; she reluctantly tore her watch from him to the ground knowing just how hopeless she'd become if she stranded herself in the depth of his oceans "Jealous of that, that, that, _snob?..." _

"Snob?" he asked as he placed his hand under her chin to pull those sparkling hazel eyes back to him. "Okay, maybe your right; I won't tell her...just yet."

Her face softened at this, and it was her turn to grin, "What's stopping you?" She asked for a second time. His breath caught in his throat, those words stopping him dead in his tracks; the hand that was once propped under her chin was froze in midair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her forehead upon his. A malicious smile appeared as she made herself the tease. His mind had just begun to catch up and he leaned closer into her, their lips almost touched before reality set in, she hesitantly pushed from his shoulders, trying to place a more stealthy distance between them.

"_Pepper_" his arms snaked around the small of her back and tried to pull her close again. She was still fighting against him trying to wiggle her way from his hold; she stopped struggling when she realized he wasn't going to give, but as she gave up the fighting act she didn't dare meet his eyes. "Who's teasing now?" he asked when she finished squirming as he did he let one hand travel a little further up her back, bringing them together, the closeness became unbearable for the genius.

"Tony, n-"she was cut off by his lips anxiously meeting hers. Her body melted against his and she let him take over, just for this second. His tongue ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance and she pressed against his shoulders. When it didn't work she let her body stiffen and pulled her lips together tightly, not letting them dance with his any longer. He pulled away hesitantly; the sweet taste of her lips still lingered on his tongue. She relaxed when he did so, but she kept her lids pressed firmly together. Her hands now rested on his shoulders and he loosened his hold on her.

"I-I, uhm" he didn't know how to begin, so he cleared his throat, "you're right" he told her his eyes fixed onto her reddened face, waiting patiently for her to meet them once again, "I was...jealous," he tried answering one of her questions. "Pepper?" he asked when he recieved no remark. He let her go, knowing he wasn't going to get any reply otherwise.

She took a step back and opened her eyes, she didn't know whether to slap the cocky teen or hug him. Then reality smacked her in the face, her expression instantaneously turned into a sulk, making Tony's turn into worry. "Tony, you have a girlfriend now; don't you?" she asked him seriously. He cupped her warm cheek and folded some stray hair behind her ear.

"One lunch together doesn't make Whitney my girlfriend Pepper" he stated coolly. He pressed his lips to her forehead to try and comfort her.

"Tony," she said, now lifting her eyes to meet his; a small smile appeared now when she breathed his name. The teenage girl practically went giddy inside; then she felt the butterflies in her stomach, willing them away she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "You're the best" she told him simply, "So…does this mean I can have that armor I was asking you about?" she asked still giddy, a big toothy smile spread across her face and she gave him those longing puppy-dog eyes. Tony laughed as he set her off balance into his chest.

"We'll see" he told her still chuckling as he placed a kiss into her red locks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I feel a lot better now. If the next new episode has even a hint of WhitneyxTony I will be rampaging; and Tony thought the Mandarin was a challenge….wait till he has to deal with all these pepperony fans.*Evil grins* Now maybe I can focus on my other stories.<strong>


End file.
